Shots
by Fruity-Goodness
Summary: When Tart needs to get some shots Kish takes him to the hospital. They walk in alone and unhappy but come out happy, and with a mysterious brown haired girl. And wait, WHY DOES TART HAVE YOUR LOLLYPOP IN HIS HAND! Read to get your lollypop back!


_**A/N: Most of this is based off of an experience that I have had happen to me, but some is just what happened to Tart!**_

_**Tart: Hey!**_

_**Fruity-Goodness: What?**_

_**Tart: I don't know!**_

_**Fruity-Goodness: Just say your line…**_

_**Tart: Sigh you make everything boring…**_

_**Fruity-Goodness: Just…Say…It…**_

_**Tart: It…**_

_**Fruity-Goodness: death glare**_

_**Tart: talking really fast FRUITY-GOODNESS DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! IF SHE DID MASAYA WOULD BE HIT TO DEATH WITH A BASEBALL BAT AND STUFFED INTO THE TRUNK OF A CAR!**_

_**Fruity-Goodness: I like that alternative ending Tart.**_

_**Tart: Thanks. Now enjoy the fic!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was a snowy winter day in Tokyo as Kish dragged Tart by the arm.

"I don't wanna go!" cried the smaller alien.

"Tart, if you don't get these shots you can't go to the 7th grade." Stated the green haired alien. As you can see, it is about 2 years after the mew project ended.

"But shots hurt!" complained Tart "And I wanna go back to bed!" Tart pouted.

"You're going and that's that! Pie already told you, you have to!" With this, tart gave up on fighting.

Shortly after they arrived at the walk-in hospital; Kish continued dragging Tart down the hallway to the sign that said "Immunization Room" where he turned and sat in a chair, sitting Tart next to him. The girl across from Kish stared at him. Kish stared back. She looked kind of like Ichigo, same age, but her hair was brown and a little longer.

"Konichiwa," the girl started. "Kishhu-Kun and Taruto-Imouto-Chan" Kish looked baffled and Tart mumbled something about not being little anymore and that **I **didn't even know him, how could I call him that. Kish silenced him by grabbing his lips with is gloved hand. He continued staring at me, looking curious. "Mufffouf?" Tart said, his lips still being squeezed by Kish's hand. Kish let go.

"How does she know our names?" Tart whispered.

"I don't know…" Kish said, a little louder than he should have, but didn't seem to care. The lady had been calling Kish's name for a while now, to come do the paperwork, but Kish didn't notice, nor Taruto. I silently got up and took the paperwork to Kish, sitting next to him. Kish seemed tense, he glanced to my side. I smiled. He stared directly in front of him. Then he turned his head to Tart and they both had the expression "What…The…Heck?" on their faces. Kish was the first to snap out of the gaze. "Tart what's your last name?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Tart said

"Then how are we supposed to fill it in?" Kish asked

"Oh! Oh! Can I make one up? Please!" Tart begged

"Fine," Kish said. He got the pen ready.

"Taruto Kisame" Tart said, with a smug smile on his face. I giggled.

Kish went on to fill in the rest of the information and he brought it back up to the desk. He then came back and sat down next to me again. He turned and looked at me. Tart sat on the floor in front of us.

"How did you know our names?" Asked Tart. By this time we were the only people in the room.

"You're famous," I started. "They made your fight with the mews into a book, and a TV show. Anybody who knows anime TV shows knows who you guys are." I explained.

"I'm famous!" Tart said with that shimmer in his eyes. Kish and I looked at each other. We both burst out laughing.

A few moments after that Tart had forgotten all about it. Kish and I had apologized by buying Tart a tuna sandwich from the snack machine. Since when do they have tuna sandwiches in Tokyo snack machines, I do not know. Kish and I hung out in the hallway for a while. We just kind of leaned agenst the wall and looked at each other. It was kind of strange; I never knew that Tokyo mew mew was based off a true story, or that Kish, Pie, and Tart were real. From the hallway I heard the nurse call Tarts name. I guess Kish did not hear her. I grabbed his hand and made a run for the door. "Come on buddy!" I called as I dragged Kish across the way. He seemed confused, at how we had just met in the immunization room at the hospital and ended up being 'buddies'. On the way I had grabbed Tart's hand as well, he chimed in a "Hey!" before I dragged them into the small office. I let go of Tart's hand while the nurse explained. "Sit here Darling' 'n I'll get ya' you're shots!" she had that country accent. Kish and I hopped up on the hospital bed thingy where we sat. The nurse had left the room, to get the needles I suppose.

Tart was staring at Kish and I. Kish and I were staring at Tart. Tart coughed. Kish and I looked down. We just then realized we were still holding hands. We both let go. I stared left and Kish stared right. Tart had this smile on his face that was kind of mocking us like "Ha-ha, Kish held someone's hand that wasn't hag!" at that moment Tart and I both thought Kish was going to kill him. But to our surprise, he didn't. And the nurse came back in. She filled the needle and told Tart to look at the picture of the puppy on the other side of the room while she took a shot to his right arm. Tart, fascinated by the doggie picture, didn't even feel the first one; he just stared at the puppy. She shot another one, still nothing. He had to face the other wall now, and look at the picture of the monkey. He seemed even more dazed at this one. Kish and I looked at each other. "Pudding" our eyes said as they met. We gave a silent chuckle in unison. Though this time, when the nurse shot the last shot, Tart screamed. Kish grabbed my hand. I grabbed Kish's hand. I think Tart was almost going to cry. He wasn't looking at the Monkey I guess; maybe he blinked or got something in his eye. She put the Band-Aid on Tart's "Owie" and gave him a lollypop. Tart smiled as he licked his lollypop. Kish and I were not holding hands anymore; I don't remember when we stopped. We walked to the front desk and I paid for Tart's shots. Kish said that I didn't have to, but I did anyway. I mean, its not any day you get to see your favorite villains from your favorite manga and TV show right?

Guess what happened next? Kish invited me back to the ship for a thank you! I GET TO GO INTO AN ALIENS SHIP! SCORE!!!!


End file.
